


Not To Long

by CinnamonRoll



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mike pout so cute!, celebration, kiss, saying ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary. Tap and read. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Long

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a fanfic. I ship them long time ago.. and my best friend hahahahhaaaaaa... pity her.. sorry friend! Enjoy :) 

After Jessica and Harvey win over Hardman, they have a party in Jessica office.

"So what is it again? " Harvey look at Jessica. 

"You go, I go" Jessica answer him. And everyone laugh happily. 

That's just one part of happiness that night for Harvey. After the small party ended, Harvey can't find Mike. 

"Donna where's Mike?"

"Ohh I think I saw him walk off the door.. go and get him!" Donna smirk at Harvey.

"Yeah yeah.. " Harvey slow nod to Donna as his response. 'Go and get him hah?' Pftt.. Harvey said to himself. Harvey push the lift button to go down. After that he walk to the Pearson Hardman main door. Harvey can see Mike lean at the window glass alone. He walk slowly not try to make Mike realise his arrival. 

"Waiting for who?"

"Fuck Harvey! Do you want me to get a heart attack??"

"Hahahah that's so funny.. who you waiting for?"

"My bike missing.. and I wait for no one.." Harvey can see Mike pouts after he finished his sentence. "Your cars here, Harv. You should go home quickly. And congrats for beat that bitch.. see you tomorrow" Mike left Harvey just likd that. 

"Are you gonna walk until you reached your home?" Harvey shout to Mike.

"No.. im going to crawl after this.. see you tomorrow . Good night~" the 'good night' Harvey nearly can't hear it at all. Mike phones vibrate. Harvey name on the screen. 

"What?" 

"Well, I wish that I see you on time next morning. Good luck in walking back home!"

"Fuck you bye"

"Wait. Are you thought that I'm going to let you ride my car, sent you home safely, give you a kiss on your forehead, saying good night sweetly... hah? "

"Yeah.. why.. I thought that you are kind of romantic person.." 

"Basically yes I am romantic person" Harvey grab Mike wrist from back and snap his lips with a kiss. Mike in puzzle but he returning the kiss back. Harvey broke the kiss "you know it's hurt sometimes see you like this.. and I don't want to my hurt my feelings anymore, so, a ride with me? "

"Harvey you kiss me! You KISS ME! " Mike couldn't hold his feelings when someone he love a long time ago kiss   
him, here right now! 

"Yes I kiss you! God Mike! I love you.."

"And I love you too" Mike pull Harvey and give a lustfull kiss ever he had in his life.

 

□theEND□

**Author's Note:**

> To C: when the first time you talk about them, I already know.. in my heart 'she just know about it? Ahahahahaaa' . I know, I know.. im a bad person.. sorry. So, when you talk and talk about how cute both of them together, I just play along.. when im alone, I laugh like hell.. I know, stop swearing at me! ;D after you read this, act like you read nothing k? Guilty **'


End file.
